Maybe You Are My Remedy
by leahmalfoy24
Summary: When her boyfriend broke up with her saying that he met someone else, Hermione Granger thought her world has come to an end. Little did she know that the twists in her life had just begun.
1. Chapter 1

My first try at Draco-Hermione fan fiction. Reviewa are needed. Any changes required ( errors, that is) please do let me know.

I do not own the characters. J. K. Rowling does.

**Chapter 1**

'Merlin, why is it so crowded out here today? Aren't people supposed to be working at this time of the day?' thought Hermione as she walked past the crowd in a street in London City. She was late. Yet again. 'He's gonna be so angry', she muttered. She was meeting her boyfriend, Adam. They had met on a Christmas party a year and a half ago. As soon as they were introduced by their friends, they clicked. While on her way to their meeting place, she thought of their first date, how they fell in love and their first kiss. Everyone said they looked good together and were meant to be.

'Finally!', she thought as she reached the cafe they were meeting at. He was there wearing his normal business attire, waiting for her.

'I know I'm late. I'm so sorry!', she said.

'It's okay. I'm used to it now', he said.

'So..what did you want to talk about that was so important that you couldn't wait for the evening?', she asked.

He looked nervous. His face was still. He was fidegeting. He drank some water. 'Adam?!', Hermione said irritably.

'You're probably gonna hate me for this Hermione. But I just can't take it anymore. You're just so busy all the time and you don't have time for anything. I'm just tired of all of this!', Adam exclaimed. He was looking at her. 'What exactly are trying to say?', Hermione asked. Her voice barely audible. '

'I'm breaking up with you. I'm sorry.'

She could not believe it. 'But why? Did I do something wrong? Just tell me. I'll work on it. I promise. Don't do this to me Adam! I love you!'

Tears started falling down her face.

'I can't do it any more Hermione. I just can't.' After a long pause he again said,' I've met someone. 2 months ago in Melbourne when I had gone for a business trip.' Her face was still. He could see the hurt on her face. Before he could say anything else she got up and said, 'Don't ever contact me. Bye.' And with that she left the cafe.

She decided to walk down to her apartment. After one and a half hour she reached her apartment. All she could think of that was the girl he had met. ' I swear I'll hex her the moment I see her.' she thought.

She didn't eat anything and went straight to her bed. She saw their photograph lying next to her bed and threw it away. She lied down and started crying and within a few minutes she was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hermione was sitting on the beach watching the sea waves crash. It was so quiet and peaceful. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and was surprised to see his face smiling at her. He was looking as beautiful as ever. It was none other than Draco Malfoy's face.

Hermione jerked up. 'Oh thank God it was just a dream!'  
She stood up and saw the broken frame which had the photo of Adam and her. She wanted to cry again. All she could think of that time was Adam. Then her phone rang and she ran to pick it up.

'Hello?'

' 'Mione! Where are you?'

' Harry?'

'Yes it's me. Where are you?'

'Harry you just called on my phone which is at my home. Now where do you think I am?'

'Oh yeah. Anyway I wanted to ask if you're coming over to the Burrow for lunch today or not?'

'Oh my God! I totally forgot about it!'

' I knew it. That's why I called.'

'Thank God you called Harry! What time is it?'

'Be there by 12, ok?'

'Okay, thanks! What would I do without you?'

'I haven't got a clue.'

'Oh just shush now. I'll see you there. Bye. '

'Bye.'

It was 12 and Hermione was standing in front of the Burrow. She walked up to the door and knocked. Ginny opened the door. As soon as she saw Hermione she grinned and hugged her.

'Merlin Ginny, you're acting as if we haven't met for years now!',Hermione said and then smiled.

'Well meeting you after months is same as meeting you after years. Why are you standing outside? Come in! Mum, Hermione is here!'

Molly Weasley came out of the kitchen. ' 'Mione dear! So good to have you here. How are you?'

'I am absolutely fine Mrs Weasley', she replied with a grin.

' 'Mione! Where on earth have you been? You just don't miss us anymore right? Merlin knows why you bury yourself into the Ministry work', Ron said jokingly and hugged her.

'Of course I miss you all. And please, talk about yourself, you're the one who's always busy being the seeker for the Canons', Hermione said smiling.

And then out of the blue- "Boo!", Fred and George said together. 'Oh you both! Always upto something', she said. 'Well the twins gotta do, what the twins gotta do', the twins said and winked. She laughed.

She was glad she came to the Burrow. Definitely helped her take her mind off of the whole Adam scenario.

After a while Harry came and later they all the lunch. How she missed Molly Weasley's cooking! She again made a mental note to thank Harry for reminding her.

After the lunch, Ginny took Hermione to her room and locked the door behind.

'Ginny, what are you up to?', Hermione said jokingly.

'Ha ha. Joke of the millennium. Anyway I wanted to ask you something. What's wrong?', Ginny asked.

Hermione gave a quick reply, 'Umm..Nothing. Why?'

'Bullshit. You're hiding something from me. And you should know 'Mione, you're the world's worst liar. Now tell me', Ginny said sternly.

Hermione gave a sigh and said,'Adam and I broke up yesterday. He said I was too much for him too handle. And that he was seeing someone else for quite some time now.'

'Oh 'Mione! I'm so sorry', Ginny said and hugged her best friend and then continued, 'That bloody fuckstard. Didn't you hex him? Did you slap him hard right across his face? Kick him in his little Adam?' she said each word with anger.

Hermione gave a laugh. "Little Adam". Only Ginny could term things like this.

'No I didn't. I was angry but I didn't do anything. I just walked away. Well before that I begged him not to break up and that we could work on it but then he told me about him shagging the other girl. I swear to God, if I ever come to know who this other woman is, I'll hex her with the worst spell ever. But promise me you won't tell anyone about this.' Hermione said.

Ginny looked at her bet friend and said, ' promise!' and then she hugged her.

It was 6 pm and Hermione left the Burrow and went straight back to her apartment.

She saw how messy her house was. So she started cleaning her flat. One and half hour later, her flat was clean .  
She had the leftover salad for dinner and by 10 pm she was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione reached office on time. As soon as she stepped in her co-worker, Ashley Ben, a half blooded witch who grew up in muggle America, ran to her and said excitedly, "Guess who is joining our department?''

''George Clooney?'', Hermione joked.

''Nooo. Ok, one more guess. Cmon. Be serious Mia!''

Hermione irked when she called her that. According to Ashley, Hermione was a pretty long, complicated name.  
So instead she called her Mia or Mya. Oh, how she hates when anyone called her that. She'd prefer being called Granger like Malfoy called her, atleast it won't annoy her. 'Wait. Am I thinking about Malfoy? Shoo him away from your thoughts 'Mione. Not good. Shoo.'

''Mia! Are you even listening to me? C'mon. Guess!'', Ashley said.

''Bradley Cooper?'', Hermione laughed.

''Fine. Laugh all you want. But when I tell you, you'll stop laughing.'', She smirked.

'' All right. Who is it?'',Hermione asked.

'' DRACO MALFOY!".

"I'm sorry, what? Did you say Draco Malfoy?"

"Uh-huh", Ashley smirked.

'OhMyGod. This is not happening',Hermione thought.

"Why?",she asked angrily.

And before Ashley could say anything, a silky voice drawling from behind replied, " Tsk Tsk. Granger, I haven't even started working and you're already annoyed. It's funny how I annoy you without my presence. I should definitely do that more often. It would be more fun to annoy you in my presence", he replied and smirked. That smirk. How she hated that smirk. And how she hated that Draco Malfoy had heard their conversation.

She was surprised to see that the once 'foul, evil , loathsome cockroach' which he still was, had grown up into a handsome looking bloke. His once slicked back short blond hair fell freely above his forehead. His body was well built and looked after. Probably because of quidditch she thought.

'What are you thinking about Hermione? Malfoy is not handsome. Get a grip of yourself', she mentally scolded herself.

"Oh! Mr Malfoy! It's an honor to meet you. I'm Ashley Ben, Mia's co-worker", Ashley exclaimed.

"It's lovely meeting you too, Ms. Ben. But please call me Draco, I'm your co-worker too from now", Malfoy winked and replied.  
'Oh great. Now he's flirting with her'

"I'll call you Draco only if you call me Ashley", Ashley flirted back.

'Poor girl. Doesn't know what she's getting herself into. Wait till they both go on a date. Then they both will see how stupid they both are'. Hermione snorted at that thought. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize she was being stared at by Ashley and Draco.

That was when Draco laughed and said, " Aww. Too lost in your own thoughts Granger? Nobody's talking to the bushy haired know-it-all?"

"I'm thinking about the work which I have to do today. Unlike you both, I actually do my work. And yeah I was just thinking Malfoy, since your sidekicks aren't here, who's going to save your pretty ass when I hex it", Hermione said calmly and smirked.

Malfoy clenched his jaw but did nothing. Instead he came closer and whispered something which irritated her even more, " I'm really glad you find my ass pretty."

"Get to work, you selfish prat. And you too Ashley," Hermione said irritatedly.

"You're such a spoil sport Mia!", Ashley said in a childish tone.

"Oh for the hundredth time do not call me Mia. It's Hermione", she stated.

"Or even better. Buck tooth beaver", Malfoy said and snickered.

"Off to work both of you!", Hermione shouted and stomped off to her office.


	4. Chapter 4

Someone asked me which department they work in.

Well, they work in Department of Mystery.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"I smell tension. Sexual tension", Ashley sneaked up from behind and smirked.

"What?! No!There is no sexual tension. Gosh I hate that selfish arrogant prat!"

"How long have you both known each other? What happened between the two of you?"

"I've known him since my first year in Hogwarts. And what makes you think something happened? Nothing happened between us. Nor will it ever happen. He made my life living hell while we were in school. He's nothing but an annoying bully, that's what he is!" Hermione said angrily.

"Okay. But Mia- Hermione have you ever thought that he may have tormented your school life just to grasp your attention? Oooh. This could be the hate-turned-love relationship! I can see it", Ashley exclaimed.

Hermione laughed at her thoughts. "Merlin Ashley! Nothing like that is gonna happen. I hate him, he hates me. It's mutual."

"Whatever you say Hermione. I may not be intelligent as you are with work, but I know how things work between people like you and Draco. They end up loving each other. And that will happen with the two of you two. Mark my words. Now I'll be off to my office. Toodles!" Ashley left leaving a speechless Hermione behind.

"Close your mouth Granger. It's very unladylike. Oops. I forgot you aren't one", Malfoy said and laughed.

Hermione immediately shut her mouth . Then she asked," What do you want Malfoy? Came here to insult because you have no work to do?"

"As a matter of fact, no. This is my office too from now onwards as I've been told. Poor me, I'll have to deal with you everyday."

"YOUR OFFICE TOO!?" Hermione screamed. 'Why is the ministry doing this to me? Maybe the universe wants me to suffer. Why are they testing my patience.'

"Yes, Granger. My office too. Kingsley said your office is big enough to accommodate two people. So now it's my office too. My things will be here by eleven. Now stop screaming. Anyway, he's called the both of us to his office. Now don't just sit there. Stand up and start walking."

Hermione was seething in anger. Hell her break up didn't make her this angry. 'The nerve of him to order me. What does he think of himself? That he rules the world?'

Hermione walked to the minister's office and Malfoy followed her behind.

She knocked on the door with Malfoy standing behind her. "Come in." They heard and entered Kingsley's office.

"Ah, Hermione and Draco. Good to see you both. I was just wondering why you haven't showed up yet." Kingsley said.

"Granger here was having a breakdown you see. So I had to give her some advice, calm her down", Draco looked at Hermione and smirked.

"I was not having a breakdown!" Hermione stated with a tinge of anger in her voice and then continued, " And I had just come to know that I have to share my cabin with him. With all due respect sir, I cannot accept the fact of sharing my office with him. He'll annoy me to death!"

"Now now, Hermione. Calm down. I know you both don't share a good past but don't you think you both should look past it now and be friends since you're working in same departments? And regarding the office issue, I came up with the idea because I've decided to make you both partners as you both are too good in your fields. All cases assigned shall be solved together by the two of you. You both will inspect, investigate , report the details, etc like a team. And this is no request. It's an order. I will not listen to either of you whining about it. Am I clear?" Kingsley said eyeing both the co-workers. "I said am I clear?"

"Yes, sir!" They both said quickly at the same time and glanced at each other.

"Good. Your new cases are already on your desks. Start working on it. Now both of you leave." Kingsley ordered.

They both quickly made their way out of his office and went to theirs.

As they reached their office, Hermione saw that Draco's stuff had already been shifted and arranged. She saw him make his way to his table. He sat down on his chair and put his legs on the table and closed his eyes.

'What is he doing? Relaxing? Gosh! What is wrong with him? We have so much work to do.'

"What are you doing? You know we have to work. Start reading the file Malfoy!'', Hermione said.

He ignored her.

'He really is testing my patience now. Oh god, what sins have I committed?'

"Malfoy." No reply.

"Malfoy! Are you even listening to me?'' She was angry and he knew that. And she knew that he knew she was. But now the anger inside her had reached a new level.

She went to her table, picked up a glass of water, went to his desk and threw the water on him.

"Aaaargh..I'm wet!", Draco shouted.

She smirked.

"Why did you do that?'', Draco asked angrily.

" Well it was the only way to make you listen. And you're a wizard. Use a spell to dry yourself. Now start reading the file and get to work Malfoy. Now."

She went back to her desk and started reading her file. She could see Draco eyeing her with dark, angry eyes.

' Serves him right.' She thought


End file.
